dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sulli
Perfil * Nombre artístico: 설리 / Sulli * Nombre real:' ''최진리 / Choi Jin Ri * '''Apodo: Big Baby, Ssul, One Million Dollar Smile, Pretty Courtesan * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante, MC, Bailarina, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yangsan, Gyeongsang del Sur, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.70 cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre': O *'Signo:' Aries *'Signo chino:' Perro *'Relación Sentimental:' Choiza de Dynamic Duo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Inicio Sulli nació el 29 de marzo de 1994 en Yangsan, South Gyeongsang Province, República de Corea, pero ella pasó su infancia en Busan. Su nombre real es Choi Jin Ri, JinRi significa La verdad en coreano. Sulli es la única hija de su familia, ya que ella tiene 2 hermanos mayores. Su madre la anotó en una escuela de actuación cuando era pequeña. Él primer viaje a Seúl de Sulli fue en el 6.º grado, en el 2005, Sulli actúa profesionalmente como La Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seodong y un poco después realiza un cameo en otro drama de SBS, Love Needs a Miracle. Sulli después decide convertirse en cantante, y sigue su sueño hasta una audición de SM Entertainment, donde ella cantó la canción de S.E.S Chingu (Amigo). Después de su audición se convirtió en una trainee de SM, y en el 2005, en el 5.º grado, se mudó un dormitorio con Taeyeon y Tiffany de Girls' Generation. Ella continuó compartiendo dormitorio hasta el debut de Girls' Generation en el 2007. Educación Sulli asistió a Jungbu Elementary School (중부초등학교) y luego a asistió a Chungdam Middle School (청담중학교). Ella anteriormente estaba asistiendo a Seoul Performing Arts High School con Suzy de Miss A, enfocándose en la actuación. Actuación Sulli se convirtió en una actriz profesional a los 11 años de edad, cuando fue seleccionada para interpretar a la Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seo-dong. Unos meses después, realizó un cameo en Love Needs a Miracle, otro drama de SBS. En el 2006, realizó una pequeña aparición de apoyo como el amor de JYJ, Micky, en un drama teatral vacacional. Más tarde consiguió un papel menor en Punch Lady y The Flower Girl is Here (2007) y también en BABO (2008). El 26 de abril del 2012, Sulli y el miembro de SHINee, Choi Minho fueron confirmados para realizar los papeles principales en el nuevo drama de SM Entertainment, To The Beautiful You, la versión coreana de Hana Kimi. Él drama estaría dirigido por el director del famoso drama Boys Over Flowers, Jun Ki Sang y estaría al aire el 15 de agosto en SBS. Dramas *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) cameo *Drama City'' (2007) *Vacation (2006) *Love Needs a Miracle (SBS, 2005) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) Películas *Fashion King (2014) *The Pirates (2014) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Sammy's Adventures: The Secret Passage (2010) *BA:BO (2008) *Punch Lady (2007) Programas de TV *Running Man Ep: 55-75-129-153-154 *happy together (TV Show) Ep: 183 *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010 como MC) Anuncios *'2013:' SKT LTE *'2013:' Jardin Cafe Real *'2013:' Etude House *'2012:' Good Downloader Campaign *'2011:' Smoothie King *'2010:' Sony Cyber Shot *'2010:' LG Electronics Optimus Z *'2012-2015:' SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2012:' Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x)) *'2012:' LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2011:' AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna,Krystal *'2010:' FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) *'2009:' K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) Reconocimientos *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (To the Beautiful You) (Ganadora) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: F(x) **'''Posición: Vocalista, bailarina, Sub Rapera y visual *'Educación:' **Jungbu Elementary School **Cheongdam Middle School **School of Performing Arts Seoul *'Familia:' Padres, 2 hermanos mayores y uno menor *'Relación Sentimental:' Choiza de Dynamic Duo *'Religión:' Protestante *'Aficiones: '''Bailar *'Especialidades: Actuar * '''Idiomas: Coreano (Lengua materna) * 'Fanclub: '''Sullians * Tiene un leve parecido a Jo Bo Ah y a Joy de Red Velvet. También tiene un cierto parecido con Sun Hwa de Secret (Grupo). * Su cumpleaños es el mismo día que el de Irene de Red Velvet. * Hizo su audición en el 2005 en el “SM Casting System Maru Kids Model”. *En el 2006 ella apareció con el papel del amor de infancia de Micky Yoochun(TVXQ ) en el mini-drama “Vacation”. *Actualmente se retiró de su empresa, para dedicarse en la actuación. *Sulli es ampliamente conocida en Corea como "Bebe Gigante" por su cara de niña y por ser la miembro más alta de F(x), teniendo una estatura de 170 cm por lo que siempre usa zapatos bajos para no lucir más alta que sus compañeras. * Su mejor amiga es Ji Young ex integrante de Kara. *Mide exactamente 169.8 cm. *Ella y Heechul de Super Junior son muy buenos amigos, incluso él siempre dice que la protege como si fuera su propia hermana menor, ya que la considera su hermana. *Adora los dulces. *Cuando fue invitada a Idol Army con MBLAQ , se mostró bastante interesada en Mir , a quien le envió un sms durante el programa diciendo: "Gracias a ti, hoy fue aún más divertido, gracias por ser entusiasta el día de hoy y por reír mucho." *El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con las otras miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas coreanas. * En el 2012 Sulli junto a Yoona de SNSD estuvieron en la lista de '''TOP 6 MÁS HERMOSAS DE LA SM ENTERTAIMENT '''siendo las únicas idol en la lista (las demás eran actrices). *Es amiga de Tiffany de SNSD y de Sohyun de 4Minute. *Sulli fue la inspiración para la canción "Peach" compuesta por la solista IU. La cantante también ha dicho que Sulli es la más hermosa de todas las celebridades coreanas. * Sulli en el 2013 quedo en el puesto numero 1 en la que tiene los más bellos rasgos faciales de acuerdo a los ciudadanos coreanos que se les pidió al azar. * Sulli junto a Taemin de SHINee ocuparon el primer lugar en la encuesta de "Celebridad con los labios más besables" hecha por la marca coreana de belleza 'AFOX' en el 2013. *Siempre lleva un diario con ella. *No tiene buena vista. *No le gustan las aves y no puede estar cerca de ellas. *Le gusta la naturaleza. *De pequeña quería ser Chef. *Sulli dijo que durante sus años de pre-debut Krystal siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y animándola en todo momento. *En Go! f(x) Amber dijo que Sulli y Krystal son como Tom y Jerry, "Siempre se molestan, pero todos saben que se aman secretamente". *Krystal dijo que ella y Sulli sería mejores amigas hasta que fueran viejecitas de 80 años. *Cuando Minho grabó la primera escena de beso en To The Beautiful You con Sulli tuvieron que repetir la escenas más de 15 veces porque él lo hacía mal puesto que la conocía desde que ellos era jóvenes y estaba muy nervioso, en cambio Sulli se empezaba a sentir cada vez más cómoda. *Le gustan los helados. *Suele reír bastante. *En Amazing F(x) reveló las razones de su hidrofobia. Además intentó bucear y superar su miedo, pero no logró hacerlo. *Le encantan los perfumes, de hecho siempre lleva uno en su bolso. *A veces pierde el hilo de las conversaciones o no sabe que responder. *Dijo que confía mucho en Krystal porque es su mejor amiga y la única persona que la comprende y entiende sus sentimientos con solo mirarla. *Amber siempre cuida mucho de Sulli, dice que es su 'bebé'. *Le gustan los perros. *Fue cargada en la espalda de un hombre por primera vez en Idol Army. Se subió a la espalda del líder de MBLAQ , Seungho. *En el apartamento de Block B , hay una foto de Sulli en una puerta. *Heechul confundió el nombre de su esposa en WGM y la llamó Sulli. Aseguró que ésto sólo había sucedido porque él y Sulli son grandes amigos y como ambas son lindas y tiernas le es fácil confundir sus nombres. * En la conferencia de prensa para la película Fashion King, el director de la película halago a Sulli diciendo lo siguiente: "De lo que conozco hasta este momento, yo he trabajado con las más bellas actrices en Corea como Lee YoungAe y YeJin y, ahora, echemos un vistazo a Sulli, es la más hermosa. Sulli es realmente muy hermosa. Me siento honrado de trabajar con uno de las más bellas de Corea .Quiero trabajar con ella en el futuro". * Song Min Ho de WINNER cuándo era parte de B.o.M dijo que su chica ideal era Sulli. * Sulli quedo en el puesto NO.3 en los "mejores ídol-actriz de la nueva generación" encuesta hecha por expertos del mundo del entretenimiento enCorea obteniendo 5 votos a su favor. *El 19 de agosto del 2014 se confirmó que tiene una relación con Choiza, integrante de Dynamic Duo el cual es 14 años mayor que ella. *Ha decidido tomarse un descanso del mundo del entretenimiento desde Julio de 2014. * Internautas descubrieron fotos de choiza de '''dinamic duo '''y sulli de '''f(x).'Según el dueño del restaurante que se tomo fotos con los artistas niega que estuvieron juntos ese mismo día. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con la actriz Kim Tae Hee. * El 8 de agosto de 2015, SM Entertainment confirmó la noticia de que Sulli abandonaría f(x) y continuaría con sus actividades en solitario. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Sulli.jpg Sulli2.jpg Sulli3.jpg Sulli4.jpg Sulli5.jpg Sulli6.jpg Sulli7.jpg Sulli8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1994